


Ghost

by MyBlueBooks



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlueBooks/pseuds/MyBlueBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You said you wanted to be a bird so you could fly everywhere and see everything. I'm not a bird, but I can fly everywhere I want. I fly to our place and I follow you everywhere. Because I'm looking after you, John. POST-REICHENBACH. ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very little one-shot based on a song I was listening to early today. Hope you like it. Apologies in advance for my mistakes and thanks for reading!

I go out flying off the rooftop, and so many days are left behind.

There's no more pain. Well, at least it's gone, finally.

Don't be angry, John. I had to. I'm not coming back. I'm dead, I'm really dead. That's why there are coffins people close so no one can see them.

These are the words I couldn't tell you, but I don't care because I don't exist any more and there's nothing alive inside me. I can float, John. Yes, I can float in the air! I've been floating since that morning when I fell and my head hit the pavement.

But I can look at you through the clouds every now and then.

The streets are all illuminated and nights become days. Everything shines like that Christmas tree you insisted on us having in our sitting room. Can you remember that, John? God, I can't actually believe I helped you putting those horrendous things around our flat. And the mistletoe. God, I miss our kisses under the mistletoe.

Now I'm very high and the car lights blind me, but I can still see you. Stop crying, John. Really, you invaded Afghanistan and you cry for me?

You silly man.

I can see people running endlessly. I can smell Mrs Hudson's scones from here. And you are still buying strawberry jam. You'll never change, John. And don't ever try to.

And I can remember the day you said _if you were a bird, what would you do? Where would you fly to?_ Can you remember that day, John? You were drunk. You said you wanted to be a bird so you could fly everywhere and see everything. I'm not a bird, but I can fly everywhere I want. I fly, I just fly. And I fly to our place and I follow you everywhere.

Because I'm looking after you, John.

Now that I can fly and I can't feel what I touch and people can't see me, I think I'll pay you a visit, so I tell you how things are around here. I met your mother. She's lovely. She sends you her love. She says she can now rest and I can look after you. You've got many angels here looking after you, John.

My dear John.

I saw my father again. We play chess and I can't beat him. He says he's proud of me and that he regrets not telling me so when we were alive.

Don't cry, John.

Stop mourning me, love.

Give Mary a chance. She's lovely and I really like her. I know she'll make you really happy.

I'll play chess with my father, walk around with your mother and keep an eye on you, always.

I'll wait for you.

After all, everyone will come here one day.

I can fly.

I can see you.

I'm protecting you.

I cry.

I love you, John.

**The end.**


End file.
